1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer system input/output and, more particularly, to graphics response transaction reordering within a peripheral interface circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical computer system, one or more processors may communicate with input/output (I/O) devices over one or more buses. The I/O devices may be coupled to the processors through an I/O bridge which manages the transfer of information between a peripheral bus connected to the I/O devices and a shared bus connected to the processors. Additionally, the I/O bridge may manage the transfer of information between a system memory and the I/O devices or the system memory and the processors.
Unfortunately, many bus systems suffer from several drawbacks. For example, multiple devices attached to a bus may present a relatively large electrical capacitance to devices driving signals on the bus. In addition, the multiple attach points on a shared bus produce signal reflections at high signal frequencies which reduce signal integrity. As a result, signal frequencies on the bus are generally kept relatively low in order to maintain signal integrity at an acceptable level. The relatively low signal frequencies reduce signal bandwidth, limiting the performance of devices attached to the bus.
Lack of scalability to larger numbers of devices is another disadvantage of shared bus systems. The available bandwidth of a shared bus is substantially fixed (and may decrease if adding additional devices causes a reduction in signal frequencies upon the bus). Once the bandwidth requirements of the devices attached to the bus (either directly or indirectly) exceeds the available bandwidth of the bus, devices will frequently be stalled when attempting access to the bus, and overall performance of the computer system including the shared bus will most likely be reduced. An example of a shared bus used by I/O devices is a peripheral component interconnect (PCI) bus or an extended PCI (PCI-X) bus.
To overcome some of the drawbacks of a shared bus, some computer systems may use packet-based communications between devices or nodes. In such systems, nodes may communicate with each other by exchanging packets of information. In general, a “node” is a device which is capable of participating in transactions upon an interconnect. For example, the interconnect may be packet-based, and the node may be configured to receive and transmit packets. Generally speaking, a “packet” is a communication between two nodes: an initiating or “source” node which transmits the packet and a destination or “target” node which receives the packet. When a packet reaches the target node, the target node accepts the information conveyed by the packet and processes the information internally. A node located on a communication path between the source and target nodes may relay or forward the packet from the source node to the target node.
Additionally, there are systems that use a combination of packet-based communications and bus-based communications. For example, a system may connect to a PCI bus and a graphics bus such as AGP. The PCI bus may be connected to a packet bus interface that may then translate PCI bus transactions into packet transactions for transmission on a packet bus. Likewise the graphics bus may be connected to an AGP interface that may translate AGP transactions into packet transactions. Each interface may communicate with a host bridge associated with one of the processors or in some cases to another peripheral device.
When PCI devices initiate the transactions, the packet-based transactions may be constrained by the same ordering rules as set forth in the PCI Local Bus specification. The same may be true for packet transactions destined for the PCI bus. These ordering rules are still observed in the packet-based transactions since transaction stalls that may occur at a packet bus interface may cause a deadlock at that packet bus interface. This deadlock may cause further stalls back into the packet bus fabric. The same may be true for AGP transactions. Thus, AGP transactions may follow a set of transaction ordering rules to ensure proper and timely delivery of graphics data.
Many I/O bridging devices use buffering mechanisms to buffer pending transactions from the AGP bus to a final destination bus and from a source bus to the AGP bus. However since AGP transactions may follow a set of transaction ordering rules, an apparatus for reordering graphics response transactions which may be stored in the buffering mechanisms may be desirable.